


Quiet Evening

by lumifuer



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: Erik grows annoyed with trick-or-treaters disturbing your evening.





	Quiet Evening

The doorbell rang and you looked out the window to see a group of little kids ready to receive some candy or play a silly prank.

“Erik, could you get the door, please?” you asked him. Your costume was starting to fall apart and you tried to adjust it so it would last throughout the rest of the evening. You didn’t hear any reply or steps so you sighed and opened the door yourself.

You handed out some sweets, admired the costumes and wished everyone a fun night. When you closed the door, Erik appeared by your side.

“Where were you?”

“Trying my best to avoid these loud creatures,” he replied.

“Erik, are you scared of little children?” you mocked him.

You glared at you for a moment and you could hardly hold back the laughter. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“So what’s wrong?” you continued as he was growing visibly more and more frustrated with your questions.

“They’re loud and obnoxious. This bell has been ringing the entire evening.”

You scoffed at his angry expression. “It happens once a year. Besides, it’s almost midnight. They’ll have to come home very soon.”

Erik nodded in response but you could see something else was bothering him. Maybe he had troubles getting along with kids or simply didn’t know how to behave around humans. Being a mutant and facing all those threats that he have in the past had changed him. Instead of continuing the topic, you wrapped your arms around his neck and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

“Let’s wait till midnight and then I’ll take the candy bowl inside, all for ourselves, okay?” you suggested.

“Thank you, love,” he smiled. “I will help you out of that costume then if you want.” 

You didn’t need to answer this question.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments are always welcomed and appreciated! ♥


End file.
